superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-1A Timeline
The Distant Past '''70,000,000 BC''' [[Wonder Woman]] and the [[Atom]] arrive here to stop [[Doctor Wells]] from escaping into the past.As seen in [[Elevator To Nowhere]]. [[Black Manta]] and [[Giganta]] lure [[Aquaman]] and [[Apache Chief]] to a [[time]] barrier to trap them in this prehistoric era where they are being [[Assault|attacked]] by a [[giant]] [[Water dinosaur]]. '''48,000 BC''' [[Vandar Adg]] ([[Vandal Savage]]) was a caveman and leader of the Blood Tribe. A mysterious meteor crashed to the ground, bathing him in radiation, and granting him an incredible [[Super Intelligence|intellect]] and [[immortality]].This is conjecture based on the events in the comics. '''18,034 BC''' The '''[[Ice Age]]''' occurs around this time. The last of the ice ages of the days of old. As the [[Earth]] begins to warm up, the [[Icemen]], a race of Earthlings begin to gradually die out, to the extent that there is only one left by 1966.This date is taken from the fact that the [[Ice Age]] supposedly happened about 20,000 years ago. The episode that referenced the Ice Age, [[The Abominable Iceman]], was set in 1966, so subtracting 20,000 years from 1966 makes it this year. Just conjecture of course but close enough. '''7610 BC''' [[Atlantis]] sinks below the sea due to a massive deluge. Although most Atlantean culture is lost forever, [[Poseidonis]] and a few other cities survive the destruction of the continent.The date is conjecture based on the comics. '''3019 BC''' In [[Egypt]], [[Shazam]] uses his [[magic]] to give [[Teth-Adam]] incredible powers. He then becomes [[Black Adam]], who eventually goes rogue, and Shazam has him banished to the [[End of the Universe]]. Somewhere around this time, a bunch of [[time travel]]ing [[superheroes]] from various time periods all team-up and become a team known as the [[Freedom Force]]. Their headquarters is the [[Valley of Time]], located near the [[Nile River]] in [[Africa]].As seen in [[The Freedom Force]]. '''49 BC''' [[Vandal Savage]], now under the identity of [[Julius Caesar]], becomes a dictator and an incredibly important political figure in [[Rome]]. He was responsible for the [[transformation]] of the '''Roman Republic''' into the '''Roman Empire'''.[[Julius Caesar]]'s adopted son, (actually great-nephew) was seen in the episode [[The Time Trap]], and although he wasn't identified as such, he did refer to himself as the "Emperor of Rome," which makes it plain that he couldn't have been Julius, or anyone prior to him, because they were not considered "Emperors" at the time. But him being Augustus is nothing more than conjecture. '''27 BC''' [[Julius Caesar]]'s adopted son, [[Augustus]], who is actually his great-nephew, becomes his successor, and he is known as the first '''Emperor of Rome'''. Once during his reign, [[Batman]] and [[Robin]] arrived in [[Rome|Ancient Rome]] because they were stranded there by [[Solomon Grundy]] and [[Gorilla Grodd]]. The [[Dynamic Duo]] was then charged by Augustus for stealing his treasure. He has them taken to the [[Colosseum]] to be killed by the [[lion]]s, but they are rescued by [[Superman]]. 5th century Sometime during the late 5th century, [[King Arthur]] becomes king of [[Camelot]]. [[Merlin]] becomes [[King Arthur]]'s court magician. And not long later he joins the time traveling [[Freedom Force]]. 6th century '''500 AD''' [[Green Lantern]] and [[Samurai]] are transported to this year by [[Sinestro]] and [[Captain Cold]]. [[Superboy]] time travels to this century and faces [[Merlin]], who is jealous of his superpowers. 12th century The [[Incas]] civilization is born out of a tribe in [[South America]]. 13th century '''1265''' [[Dante Alighieri]] is born in [[Italy]]. 14th century '''1308''' [[Dante Alighieri]] writes '''[[Dante's Inferno|Inferno]]''', the first part of the epic poem known as '''The Divine Comedy'''. '''1321''' [[Dante Alighieri]] dies this year. 15th century '''1452''' The '''Annual [[Intergalactic Underworld]] [[Annual Intergalactic Underworld Auction|Auction]] begins this year.This date is reached based on the fact that in [[Darkseid's Golden Trap (Part One)]], it was the [[532nd Annual Intergalactic Underworld Auction]].''' 16th century '''1564''' [[William Shakespeare]] is born in [[England]].This is common knowledge to real-life history. 17th century Sometime this century, the last of the [[Incas]] are wiped out. Sometime this century, [[Vandal Savage]] takes on the identity of [[Blackbeard]].Conjecture based on the comics universe. '''1616''' William Shakespeare dies this year.This is based upon historical accounts. '''1667''' [[Wonder Woman]] and the [[Atom]] arrive via [[time travel]] to this year and find themselves face to face with [[Blackbeard]].This was established in the episode [[Elevator To Nowhere]]. 18th century '''1759''' [[Robert Burns]], writer of the poem [[To A Mouse]], is born in [[Scotland]]. '''1776''' [[Wonder Woman]] and the [[Atom]] arrive via [[time travel]] to this year and find themselves in the middle of the [[Revolutionary War]] and meet [[George Washington]]. '''1796''' [[Robert Burns]] dies this year. '''1799''' [[Mary Howitt]] is born in [[England]]. 19th century '''1835''' [[Gentleman Ghost|James Craddock]] is born. '''1865''' The book, [[Alice in Wonder Land]] is published. '''1871''' [[Gentleman Ghost|James Craddock]] is sentenced to death. '''1874''' A group of [[Texas Rangers]] pursue a group of killers, but once they track them down to '''Bryant's Gap''', they are all gunned down by the killers. Only one ranger survives, and a Native-[[American]] named [[Tonto]] finds him and nurses him back to health, and tells him : "Others dead...you [[Lone Ranger|lone ranger]] now.As established in the '''Lone Ranger''' franchise. '''1888''' In [[Metropolis]], a man named [[Doctor Morpheus]] creates a machine that can give him the abilities of [[animals]], and he uses his powers to stalk and [[murder]], and strike terror into the hearts of the [[Natives of Metropolis|people of the city]]. Eventually, the people decide to band together against him, and in the process, Metropolis was nearly burned to the ground, leaving only ruins left. Sometime later, the old buildings were paved over and new ones were built over it. [[Mary Howitt]] dies this year. '''1890''' [[Larry Huber]] is born this year. He was apparently not a well liked man, and when he dies in '78, "Good riddance" is written on his tombstone in [[Gotham City]], although this may have been a joke.As established in [[Superfriends: Rest in Peace]]. '''1890s''' [[Solomon Grundy|Cyrus Gold]] is murdered, and his body is thrown into [[Slaughter Swamp]]. There, his body is rejuvenated by an ancient [[Monolith]] from the center of the [[Earth]]. During this century, in [[London]], [[Sherlock Holmes]] becomes a famous consulting detective and helps the [[Metropolitan Police Service|detectives]] from [[Scotland Yard]] on a number of cases. 20th century '''1912''' The [[Titanic]] strikes an ice berg and sinks under the water. '''1930s''' The [[Scarlet Cyclone]] begins his career as one of the first [[superheroes]] in modern times.Conjecture based upon the information in [[The Challenge]] and [[The Roast]]. '''1939''' [[World War II]] begins this year.Historical accounts. '''1940''' [[Kal-El]] is born in [[Kryptonopolis]] on the planet [[Krypton]], to [[Jor-El]] and [[Lara]]. [[Bruce Wayne]] is born in [[Gotham City]] to [[Thomas Wayne|Thomas]] and [[Martha Wayne]]. '''1941''' In 1941 ''[[Princess Diana]]'' is molded from clay by [[Hippolyta]] and granted life by the goddess [[Aphrodite]]. [[Jor-El]] learns that [[Krypton]] is going to explode, so he places his infant son in a [[Kryptonian Space Ark|rocket ship]] and blasts it off toward [[earth]]. When [[Zor-El]] learns that [[Krypton]] is doomed, he encases his hometown of [[Argo City]] in a giant dome, and when [[Krypton]] finally explodes, it is protected by the dome, and blown off into space. Not long later, [[Kal-El]] lands on [[Earth]], in the city of [[Smallville]], where he is found and adopted by [[Jonathan Kent|Jonathan]] and [[Martha Kent]], who name him [[Clark Kent]]. '''1948''' In [[Gotham City]], after watching a [[Robin Hood]] film, [[Thomas Wayne|Thomas]] and [[Martha Wayne]], along with their young son [[Bruce Wayne|Bruce]], walk home, taking a short cut through an alley, where they are confronted by a [[Joe Chill|mugger]]. The two adults are gunned down in front of the young boy. Not long later, he makes a vow to avenge his parents by fighting crime.1952 Kara Zor-El is born '''1955''' [[Dick Grayson]] is born to [[John Grayson|John]] and [[Mary Grayson]]. '''1956''' [[Clark Kent]] takes on the duo identity of [[Superboy]], and becomes a [[superhero]]. '''1957''' [[Hul]], [[Logar]] and [[Rom-lok]] (from 1983) travel back in time to this year to kill [[Superboy]] while he's still young and has yet to grow to become [[Superman]]. However, [[Superman]] and [[Green Lantern]] go back in time to rescue Superman's young counterpart. '''Late 1950's''' [[Lex Luthor]] loses all his hair due to a mistake by Superboy. From then on he vows to be [[Superman]]’s greatest enemy. '''Early 1960's''' ''Princess Diana'' comes to [[America]] to help fight in the war (perhaps this war is the Vietnam War, which lasted from 1959 to April, 30 1975). [[Bayou Jack]] fights in the Vietnam War. '''1962''' [[Saul Erdel|Dr. Erdel]] is working on a ''communication device'', with the hope of making contact with extraterrestrial life. Upon its first use, he realizes that he had inadvertently created a ''[[teleportation]] beam''. Amazingly, this device pulls ''J'onn J'onzz'' to [[Earth]] in his martian form. The shock of the encounter kills Dr. Erdel and leaves J'onn with no method of returning home. J'onn J'onzz soon decides to use his powers to fit in, adopting a human-like appearance and calling himself "John Jones". He joins the police force, and becomes a detective in ''Apex City''. '''Mid to Late 60's''' By the mid 60’s many superheroes began to surface, fighting crime and [[supervillain]]s within their own respective territories. Clark Kent comes to [[Metropolis]] to take on the identity of [[Superman]]. In [[Gotham City]], [[Batman]] had emerged. From the undersea kingdom of [[Atlantis]], Aquaman arose and began protecting the seven seas with his pal [[Aqualad]]. Other heroes including the [[Atom]], [[Green Lantern]], the [[Flash]], in [[Central City]], and [[Hawkman]] in [[Midway City]] soon began to emerge as well. '''1966''' ''J'onn J'onzz'' is able to briefly make contact with his home planet Mars and his parents. '''Late 1968''' In 68’, before they were the ''SuperFriends'', a few future members joined forces and called themselves the Justice League of America. ''J'onn J'onzz'', who now was fighting crime in his green-skinned form, wanted to become a 'full-time' member of the ''newly'' formed [[Justice League]]. To do this successfully, he needed to be freed from his alter-ego ''John Jones''. He decides to fake his death and join the Justice League. This initial ''Justice League'' lineup was also the same as the [[Earth-One]] universe. It included seven of the ''Leagues'' most prominent members: [[Aquaman]], [[Flash]], [[Green Lantern]], [[Martian Manhunter]], [[Wonder Woman]], [[Superman]] and [[Batman]]. Over the next two years [[Green Arrow]], [[Zatanna]], [[Black Canary]] and several others were added to the roster.Zor-El sends Kara to Earth just before Argo City is destroyed. The [[Justice League]] begin operating from a ''secret cave'' outside of the small town of Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. '''Late 1969 Kara is adopted by the Danvers.''' After a year of being a team (1969), the JLA entered a volunteering program to help train young people to become [[superheroes]]. Teenager [[Snapper Carr]] was the first teenage member or more specifically he was the first [[Junior SuperFriends Member |Junior ''Justice League'' Member]].Kara beomes Supergirl. Batman takes on a ''sidekick'', who takes the identity of [[Robin]]. '''1970''' On April 3rd, [[Jonas Marks]]' son [[Dennis Marks|Dennis]] is born. '''1971''' [[Gentleman Ghost|James Craddock]] comes back to life as a ghost. The [[Martian Manhunter]] leaves [[Earth]] when [[Mars]] became desolate to help his people search for a new world. In late 1971, shortly after the ''Martian Manhunter'' had left Earth, a group of the ''Leaguers'' gathered together and decide to call themselves '''''[[Superfriends]]'''''. This is another significant departure from the parallel universe of Earth-One. The name stuck for years, and over time, the name ''Superfriends'' was used to describe all members of the ''Justice League of America''. The founding members of the Justice League's ''Superfriends'' organization consisted of [[Aquaman]], [[Batman]], [[Robin]], [[Superman]], [[Wonder Woman]], [[Hawkman]], the [[Flash]], [[Green Lantern]], [[Black Vulcan]] and [[Samurai]]. '''1972''' [[Superman]] and [[Wonder Woman]] return [[Gentleman Ghost]] to the grave. The team moves their headquarters from the ''secret cave'' to the [[Hall of Justice]], located in [[Gotham City]]. The [[Hall of Justice| Hall]] was equipped with an advanced communications network and "[[Trouble Alert]]" system ([[TroubAlert]]). They maintained a relationship with important government officials such as [[Colonel Wilcox]], who often alerted the '''''SuperFriends''''' to various global threats, including alien invasions. Early on, the weekly meetings only consisted of Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Batman and Robin. '''Early 1973''' It was not long before their volunteer organization expanded and they added [[Marvin White]] and [[Wendy Harris]], to the [[Junior SuperFriends Member| Junior SuperFriends]]. '''Mid 1970's''' Sometime in the mid 70’s, the Super Friends faced their greatest “challenge” when they encountered a collaboration of villains known as the [[Legion of Doom]]. Led by criminal mastermind [[Lex Luthor]], these super-villains sought for nothing less than total domination of the planet Earth. To accomplish this objective however, they first had to vanquish the Super Friends. They also brought in another hero unique to this reality, [[Apache Chief]]. Luthor and his allies, which included such notable villains as [[Brainiac]], [[Bizarro]], [[Grodd]] and [[Sinestro]], often used highly advanced weapons and devices to capture the Super Friends, but invariably, the heroes always triumphed. By 1979, after countless battles, the Legion of Doom eventually dissolved. '''1977''' [[Gleek]] is hatched. Two teenage twin mutants from the planet [[Exxor]] arrive on [[Earth]] to help the [[SuperFriends]] battle the evil [[Grax]]. They are eventually adopted by [[Professor Nichols]], and become the trainees of the SuperFriends, replacing [[Marvin White]] and [[Wendy Harris]]. Marvin went on to study at [[Ivy University]], while Wendy moved to [[Paradise Island]] to attend an Amazon university to continue her training. A jester-like incarnation of the [[Toyman]] emerged, replacing [[Winslow Schott]]. The [[Hall of Justice]] is relocated to [[Metropolis]].1978 Supergirl marries Dick Malverne. '''1979''' In 1979, Luthor breaks out of jail. He will plague the ''SuperFriends'' for the next 5 years. [[Plastic Man]] began working for a government agency assigned to tracking down and defeating bizarre criminal organizations. He was partnered with fellow agent and girlfriend, [[Penny O'Brian|Penny]] – whom he later married. Later, they were joined by their son, [[Baby Plas]]. He also had bumbling Hawaiian sidekick named [[Hula-Hula]].1980 Kara gives birth to a daugther,Edna Alura Danvers '''1984''' Firestorm joins the ''Justice League''. The ''SuperFriends'' meet [[Darkseid]]. '''1985''' The SuperFriends name seems to no longer be in use for the Justice League, now they are simply referred to as "The Super Powers Team." Although hesitant at first, [[Cyborg]] eventually makes the decision to join the Justice League.Supergirl is raped and murdered by Professor Drake.1986 Superman marries Lois Lane. '''1988''' By this year, [[Lex Luthor]] is now no longer a criminal in the public eye, as he has lead the public to believe he has reformed. He founds [[LexCorp]], and amasses a great deal of wealth. This proves to make [[Superman]]'s life even more miserable, as he is unable to prove that Luthor is still a criminal. 1989 Lois Lane gives birth to a son,Joeseph Clark Kent. '''1991''' [[J.T.]] and [[Delbert]] meet the [[Swamp Thing]].Dick Malverne dies from cancer.1996 Edna Malverne becomes Supergirl 2. 21st century '''2000''' This year, and the rest of the century is chronicled in the book [[A History of the Earth from the Year 2000 to 7000]].In 2008, Edna Malverne marries Jimmy Olson,JR.2010 Edna Malverne gives birth to a daugther,Karalinda Olson 25th century [[Booster Gold]] and his sidekick [[Skeets]] [[time travel]]s back to the [[20th century]] to become a [[superhero]], and eventually a member of the [[Justice League of America]]. He also becomes a good friend of [[Blue Beetle]]. 27th century [[J. Quiggly Bent]] creates a [[J. Quiggly Bent's robot|robot]] that he takes [[time travel|back in time]] to use to con a tribal race on the island of [[Borea]] into giving their [[sacred black pearl]] to him. 30th century '''2977''' The [[JLA]] and the [[JSA]] are teleported to this year by the evil wizard [[Mordru]]. This is the time of the [[Legion of Super-Heroes]]. ([[Justice League of America, Vol. 1 147]]) 40th century '''3977''' [[Superman]], [[Hawkman]] and [[Hawkgirl]] time travel to this year to rescue a time warped scientist and bring him back to the present. '''3984''' The [[Legion of Doom]] time travel to this year and conquer the [[earth]] of this era, with the help of a subhuman cave dwelling race called the [[Barlocks]], who help them overthrow earth's capitol city. But eventually the [[Super Friends]] travel to this year and defeat the Legion. 71st century '''7000''' This year was chronicled in the book [[A History of the Earth from the Year 2000 to 7000]]. 120th century '''11,978''' [[Superman]], [[Flash]] and [[Green Lantern]] [[time travel]] to this year and find the book [[A History of the Earth from the Year 2000 to 7000]]. External Links * [[Wikipedia:Timeline of the DC Universe|Timeline of the DC Universe at Wikipedia.org]] References